


Together Again

by melday



Category: Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Meloni has powers here, Smut, Speedster Sex, White House, and lives in the white house lol, superpowered sex, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melday/pseuds/melday
Summary: There’s a lot you can do in the White House when no one’s around, and since Meloni doesn’t get to see her boyfriend a lot, she figured she’d show him.
Relationships: Don Allen/Meloni Thawne
Kudos: 13





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of some random world building. It’s basically really close to yj verse. Meloni is from the 31st century and also a time traveler/speedster. Don is a tornado twin. This is just a random one shot I wrote while bored in class lol.

Sneaking him into the white house was a lot harder than she thought it would be. You aren’t allowed to open the windows unless you want a lecture from the secret service, so she had to bring him in through the back entrance and just hope the no one would see them sneaking through the residential wing. Worth it now at least, it had been way too long since she’d seen her boyfriend.

“Huh. Nice place you’ve got here.” He jokes.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” she teases back. “but we’ve actually got to keep it down.”

“But I thought your dad wasn’t home?” He said, a slight panic in his eyes. Mel would be the first to admit that her dad was not a nice person. He was an abusive narcissist and a corrupt politician that only cared about her being presentable to the public and obedient to a fault. She hated living here, but at least Don could make it better sometimes, but unless her dad was away for political business, they tended meet in the 21st century or in a more secretive location in her time.

“Don, Don’t worry.” She says smiling a little, “He’s away until tomorrow night, I just don’t want the secret service to hear. I think they’ve already heard way too much about my life.” She laughs a bit, trying not to think about her father anymore.

“Oh, okay. That’s good.” He relaxes more, smiling just as she is.

Meloni leans closer to him, closing the space between their lips, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“God, me too Mel.” he says between soft kisses.

She pushes him down against the pillows, both of them laughing a bit between kisses. Don feels so warm against her, his lips so soft. She relaxes as they make out on her bed.

“Donnie.” she sighs, tugging at his shirt.  
His bright, emerald green eyes meet her beautiful amber. They sit up so he can pull his shirt off, she undos her top as well. Don flips her onto her back, Mel giggling as he does.

Meloni sighs as he kisses down her neck, sucking at her pulse. She relaxes more. Pressing her chest to his, she tries to get even closer than they already are, which is basically impossible at this point. She doesn’t care though.

She runs her hands down his chest, looking at his toned muscles and abs. It’s crazy how he’s the same guy she made fun of as a twelve year old for being bad at fighting. He catches her admiration, chuckling.

“Oh quiet, Donavan.” She rolls her eyes jokingly, moving her hands to his belt.

He freezes for a minute, “Wait, Mel.” 

“Something wrong?” She asks, kissing his shoulder.

“Wait to do want to-cause we didn’t-waitareyousureidontwanttohurtyou.”

“Donnie.” She cuts him off, smiling at her flustered, red faced, boyfriend. The sixteen  
year old laughs, “I want you.”

“I want you too.” He replied.

“Okay.” She said grinning slightly, undoing his belt.  
She unclasped her bra, Don staring at her in wonder.

“You’re so gorgeous, he mumbled into her skin, kissing her neck and down her chest, resting between her legs. Don’s admiration of her always made her feel safe and warm inside, but currently she felt a much stronger aching feeling between her legs.

He pulled of her bottoms and her panties, kissing her thighs. Meloni squirmed and let out a whine. They hadn’t done it-done it, but they’d messed around before, and god he was good at it too. Don licked up her slit and around her clit lightly, making her moan softly, trying not to make too much noise. Don teasing her was driving her insane 

He put his hands on her thighs, keeping her still. Meloni threaded her hands into his hair as he ate her out. God, how can he be so good at this, is all she can think about right now. In minutes he has her on the edge, her whole body feeling tight. His tongue vibrating on her clit is what brings her over the edge, covering her mouth to avoid screaming.  
He curls two fingers into her, pumping them in and out slowly. He uses his skilled hands and tongue to bring her to her second orgasm of the night, only stopping once Meloni squirmed away, sensitive from what he’d just done to her. If Don was being honest, he was so so nervous about this. He knows she’s a speedster too, but he’s pretty freaking terrified of hurting her. He figured if he got her off a few times beforehand, it would hopefully make it feel better, and it’s not like he was complaining, he loves eating her out, hearing those little whines and moans that come out of her. It seriously could turn him on for the rest of his life.

Meloni pulls his boxers off, as they make out. She loved seeing how hard he was, and she hasn’t even touched him yet. She wasn’t going to lie that it made her feel just a bit proud. She grabs his length, stroking him slowly. He groans into her mouth as she does.

“Do you have condoms?” He whispers.

“Yeah, one sec.” She uses her powers to speed around the room for a second, and before he knew it, he had a condom on and she was under him.

“Are you ready?” He asks, pressing feather light kisses to her temple.

“Yes, Donnie.” She says, obviously she was ready. Her skin buzzed and her legs were still shaking from earlier, and she knew that she was safe with him, that she was loved. This didn’t seem so scary anymore.

He kisses her forehead, “Okay. I love you.”

She smiles at him, “I love you too.”

He presses into her slowly, Meloni whimpering as he does.

He stops for a second, “Do you want me to stop I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“No.” She breaths loudly, “Just...stay there for a minute, okay?”

He presses another kiss to her temple, “Of course.”

The two teens stay there for a minute or two, both of them panting into the other’s mouth. After a bit, Don moves slightly, pushing deeper into her. They both shudder a bit when he bottoms out. Don presses kisses all over her face to distract her from the bit of pain she’s in, but after a few strokes, the burning feeling subsides and it starts to feel good. she likes how close together they are.

They both didn’t take it too seriously, giggling as they went and whispering soft words into each other’s ears, pressing soft kisses to the other’s faces and necks, and holding hands and they both let out breathy moans. Their movements became much more erratic and the two speedsters tensed their muscles more. What shocks each of them more is when they both start vibrating. Feeling his skin vibrating against hers, and him vibrating in her is all it takes for her climax to wash over her. She squeezes his hand and presses her face into his neck as she cries out his name. 

Don must have thought the same thing, because he came with a moan, also holding her hand tightly and burying his face in her neck just a few seconds after her, spilling into the condom then collapsing onto her chest, both of them breathing heavily. She runs her hand through his sweaty blonde hair, him brushing some loose curls out of her face. He speeds away for a minute, disposing the condom and then cuddling back up to her.

“Holy crap.” He says, his breathing still heavy.

“Oh god Don that felt so good.” She whispers into his ear, pressing kisses all around there, “We need to do that again later.”

“Definitely.” he nods his head, “but right now, we should sleep.”

“For sure.” She pulls him in for a kiss, “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

They sleep in each other’s arms, for once having nothing to worry about.


End file.
